Prisma Taylor Side-Stories
by Rater202
Summary: Fate/Stay Night and it's AUs take place in 2004. Worm in 2011. A lot can happen in seven years. Come and read what has happened in this timeline, in no particular order, as well as some other extras.
1. The Next Morning

AN: This takes place immediately after Taylor crashed at the end of chapter nine.

I woke up to a camera flash and the sound of a Polaroid being printed out.

"Huh, whagh?" I asked in a dignified manner.

"I'm sorry," Dad's voice said, "I didn't mean to wake you but this is just too precious."

I sat up and blinked my eyes open. My blanket slipped from my body onto the floor. The first thing I noticed was that I was still holding Opal in full wand form. I was sort of holding her across my chest. The second thing I'd noticed is that I'd apparently fallen asleep in my Princess costume. Th third thing I noticed was that I was a foot above and two to the right of my bed.

"We are never doing this again," Opal declared solemnly, "being pinned between your arms and chest is most undignified." I noticed she was a little wet. "Also you drool in your sleep, Princess. we'll have to work out a way to fix that unregal habit."

Dad walked away, shaking the photograph he'd just taken. About a minute later the last three caught up with me, and without powering down I went after him to destroy the evidence.


	2. A Typical Morning

This takes place between chapter's 9 and 10, Miyu and Illya are 17

 **A Typical Morning**

Two young women, one Asian and one albino, awoke in the bed they had shared the night before.

"Illya," the Japanese girl asked all of a sudden, "how did all of this happen?"

"What do you mean, Miyu?" asked the albino.

"It's been a long time since we first met, almost seven years, but part of me still feels like none of this is real," Miyu explained. "I'm... I'm afraid, Illya. I'm afraid that this-you, and Chloe, and Rin and Luvia, Ruby and Saphire, the others... that all of this, your love and friendship, our adventures, the joyful experiences I had in the months after we collected the cards and the life I've lived ever since you all rescued me... My brother's wish upon the Holy Grail..." She paused. It was clear that this somewhat painful for Miyu to admit. "Even now, years later, I can't help but fear that it's all just some dream or illusion that I'm experiencing and that at any minute I'll awaken from this fantasy and once again I'll simply be a little girl trapped in the Ainsworth's castle, convinced of her own lack of humanity, with only sessions of torture and her eventual sacrifice or else disposal to look forward too as the best case scenario."

Illya responded to Miyu's confession by pulling the other girl into a tight hug. "Miyu," the albino said, "I promise that I'm just as real as you are, that everything else is just as real, and that all of that is far behind you."

"I know, but-"

Illya interrupted the other girl with a kiss on the forehead. "You shouldn't think like that," she said. "It's all behind you, you're safe now, we're all okay, so..."

"You're right," Miyu answered. The divine blooded girl returned the affections of her homunculus companion. "I did think about it though," Miyu said after a few moments, "that if, _if_ they had been right, and I was just some object meant to grant the wishes of others-"

"Miyu," Illya interrupted

"If it was true, I know it's not, but _if_ it was true," Miyu explained, "I'd want to belong to you and grant your wishes."

"Well the only wish of mine that I'd ever want you to grant is to be your own person," Illya replied, "because you're a million times more valuable as my friend than as a Holy Grail."

"Granted," Miyu answered with a smile.

"Now, I'm a Holy Grail too," Illya said in a joking tone, "so if you're granting my wish it's only fair that I grant yours in return."

"Then I wish to always have your love and friendship" Miyu requested without hesitation.

"Granted," the lesser Grail replied.

"I love you, Illya."

"I know."

The two girls continued to hug for a moment. "I need to get home," Illya said after a moment. She sat up and adjusted the shoulder of her pajamas. "If Kuro realizes that we're having a moment without her..."

"Yes," Miu answered, "she had the most impressive fit last time that happened."

"I wouldn't call it a fit exactly," Illya explained, "but she doesn't like to feel left out, you know?"

"No one does," Miyu said, "to be honest I'm not quite sure I'd have reacted differently if you two had had a such a moment without me." Miyu was silent for a moment, then in concerned seriousness asked: "You haven't, have you?"

"Of course not," Illya replied with the straightest face imaginable.

"Illya..."

"I do need to get going though," Illya said, "seriously, I snuck out last night to come here and Chloe can't cover for me forever." Irisviel and Kiritsugu were out of town on what they had said was business, once more leaving Sella in charge, and the maid was much more strict on when, where, and how the girls were able to sleep over at each other's homes than Illya's mother was. Miyu didn't quite understand why.

Shortly after Illya left, Miyu herself got up. After bathing and getting dressed she went to her home's kitchen. She'd volunteered to provide a cake for a fundraiser event taking place tomorrow and she wasn't sure if she had enough eggs. She found the Kaleidostick Saphire mumbling to herself in the kitchen, for some reason.

"Sapphire?" She asked, "are you alright?"

"Oh, of course, Lady Miyu," the stick answered, "I've just received an inter-dimensional call from my younger sister, Opal. She's found a Master-oh, sister, that's _my_ Master."

"You have a younger sister?" It was somewhat of an odd thought, that there would be more such artifacts out in the world.

"Oh yes, though she was made a few years after Ruby and I contracted with you and Lady Illya," Sapphire explained to her Master. "She's been on an important mission for Lord Zeltretch on a distant Earth for the last few years and is finally making progress on it."

"Well, give her and her Master my best regards in their task," Miyu concluded, a platitude that she had learned to apply. She then checked her refrigerator. It looked like she didn't have enough eggs after all and would have to go purchase some.


	3. A Magical Girl Tradition

This takes place when Illya and Miyu are about 15

 **Awkward Romantic Interludes are a Magical Girl Tradition!**

Illya walked into her homeroom, following her brief detour, with a smile on her face one fine Friday morning.

"If Mama says it's okay," she heard Chloe say.

"I'll go if Illya agrees to go," and there was Miyu. Someone was planning some social outing, it seemed.

Illya felt a sudden chill as she saw who it was. Suzaka and Mimi were talking to her twin and best friend, and the later turned as she entered the room with a strange look in her eye.

"Illya," the once quiet author of a… certain type of story said as she approached the albino girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess," the 'master' of Magical Ruby replied.

"There's a convention this weekend," Mimi explained with an expression similar to that of madness on her face. Illya always got nervous when Mimi got like this-it usually meant that things were going to get embarrassing or awkward. "And at our booth, we'll be giving a preview of my first ever full-length novel." Mimi was smiling very widely. "I thought that maybe, since it's such a big milestone, that maybe my fans would like to meet my biggest source of inspiration." Case in point. Illya still, several years later, hadn't managed to figure out how Mimi had turned seeing her give Chloe mana once into some fantasy about a polyamorous affair between Illya, her 'cousin,' and her best friend.

Miyu spoke up. "I quite enjoyed Mimi's last short story, _Wishful Child_."

Mimi turned around quickly. "You read my stories?"

"Yes," Miyu said stoically. "I especially enjoyed the ending where, after learning the secrets of his dear friend's past, Ilias swears to love Michio forever and help him find the happiness he was denied until then." Illya noted that there was something familiar about that plot... No, there's no way Mimi could have found out about that, it must be a coincidence.

"You _would_ like that ending," Chloe replied knowingly.

Mimi practically vibrated where she stood for a moment before she remembered the topic at hand and turned back to Illya. "So, would you like to come? We'd be leaving tonight and we'd be back home Sunday morning."

"...I'd love to go," Illya half lied-while she was glad that her writings made Mimi happy and Illya was more than supportive of her friend's passions, but... "but I can't. I have a date tomorrow."

Illya supposed that, had she and her friends been the only ones present in the classroom, that she could have heard a pin drop.

" _You_ have a date?" Mimi asked incredulously. She quickly looked back to Chloe and Miyu before returning her gaze to Illya. "When? With who?"

"I was asked out by a boy named Makoto," Illya answered. "I think he's the president of the Boy's Wrestling Club."

Suzaka looked thoughtful for a moment. "Huh. I guess that... Never mind."

"Well," Miyu said with an odd tone, "if Illya won't be going then I don't think I want to."

"You should still try to come," Chloe said to the other girl. "You never go anywhere or do anything unless Illya does. Come hang out with some of your other friends for once, you might have fun."

"Chloe," Mimi interrupted, "I can perfectly understand why Miyu wouldn't want to come to this specific event without Illya." The author looked back to Illya briefly. "Especially right now."

As her friend and twin bickered over whether or not Miyu should go to the convention, Illya noticed a change in Miyu's stance. She seemed somewhat deflated all of a sudden. "Miyu?" she asked as she approached her closest friend, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Miyu said quickly. "I'm fine, Illya. I've… I've just had a few things on my mind lately." Miyu smiled, but something about it seemed forced. "But, I'm happy for you." She continued. Then she hugged Illya. This wasn't that unusual-it often surprised people, but the stoic and aloof Miyu could be very affectionate at times, if she cared for and trusted someone enough, and she cared for no one as much as she cared for Illya. As the girls grew older, the frequency of affection and the strength of the hugs both grew but… There was something different. Miyu was holding Illya more tightly and pressing herself more closely to Illya than she ever had before. And just as soon as it had happened, Illya's friend released her. Illya wanted to keep talking, but the classroom was filling up and class would start soon, so she took her seat.

There'd be more time to figure out what was going on with Miyu later.

 **ARIMGT**

As Illya walked home that afternoon, Chloe walking beside her, she came to the conclusion that Miyu was avoiding her today. Miyu seemed to rush between classes, and just disappeared halfway through the day. Illya had found out that Miyu had gone home sick but… Miyu never got sick. Ever. In fact, based on the story that Miyu's brother had told them years ago, Illya wasn't sure that Miyu was even capable of getting sick. It didn't make sense.

"Kuro," Illya asked her twin, "did you talk to Miyu today?"

"When would I have had the chance?" Chloe replied.

"I'm sorry," Illya said, "I'm just worried about her. Something's wrong but..."

"It's pretty obvious that she's upset about something," Chloe explained. "I think I know what, but… wait. You don't know, do you?"

"If I knew what was wrong, I-"

"You honestly don't know, do you?" Chloe asked. "You know? You can be a _real_ idiot sometimes. Illya, you need to talk to Miyu about… Look, I'm not going to say you're obligated to do anything about it, but you should at least talk to her."

"Chloe, what's going on?" Chloe knew what was wrong with Miyu. That was obvious. What did Chloe know that Illya didn't?

Chloe sighed "Illya I can't tell you. Only Miyu can tell you… Look, we're home, just go talk to her."

And here they were. On one side of the street was their home, and across the street was Miyu's house-the huge mansion that Luvia had built when she and Rin had come here to get the Class Cards those years ago.

Illya handed her backpack to her twin and walked over to her best friend's house, past the gate and up to the door. She considered whether or not she should ring the bell or not. Normally Illya would have just walked right in, she was welcome to… But Miyu had been avoiding her earlier and… But it was a big house and Miyu lived alone now, so even if Illya rang the bell, Miyu might not hear it… Illya decided that her best chances would to just walk in.

If Miyu was actually under the weather, she'd be in her room, but if she was upset, she would be trying to make herself feel better. There were three things Miyu did when she got upset-she'd talk to Illya, she'd hide away with her secret collection of cutesy stuffed animals(Illya thought it was cute how flustered Miyu got when she was caught) or she'd be cooking. Miyu clearly wasn't talking to Illya about her problem, so Illya checked the manor's kitchen, as she had a feeling that that's where Miyu would be.

After walking through the halls of the manor for a short while, Illya found her friend cutting vegetables and placing them into a pot.

"Miyu?" she called out.

Miyu jumped, just a bit, then carefully placed down her knife. "Illya, you startled me. What is it that you need?"

"I just came to check on you," Illya explained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the dark-haired girl replied. "I wasn't feeling well earlier but I feel much better now."

"Miyu… You were avoiding me earlier. I want to know why."

"Illya, I wasn't..." Began Miyu as she approached her best friend, but Illya noticed something about Miyu's eyes.

"Miyu," Illya interrupted, "have you been crying?" Miyu's eyes were just a little bloodshot and there were obvious tear stains around her eyes and on her face.

"No," Miyu quickly denied. "I was cutting onions just a little bit ago," Miyu explained. "For the soup." She gestured to the pot. "It's a well-documented fact that cutting onions releases Lachrymatory-factor synthase into the air, which converts the acid sulfoxides of the onion into unstable sulfenic acid, which then reorganizes itself into the more stable Syn-propanethial-S-oxide, which then gets into the air and irritates the lachrymal glands, triggering the production of tears."

Illya blinked. "Okay then… Um… Look, I know you're upset about something, or at least you were, because you _never_ get sick. You don't have to tell me, but whatever it is I'm here if you need to talk about it… I mean, we're friends, right?"

That was playing dirty and Illya knew it. Miyu strongly valued her friendship with Illya very much, as Illya had been her first ever friend. Illya knew this well, from all the times that something had happened and Miyu had taken the time to ask her if they were still friends. Thus, by bringing the status of their friendship into question…

"Of course we are!" Miyu exclaimed. "How can you… alright, I was upset earlier. I don't… I didn't want to talk about it because..." Miyu blushed.

Why would Miyu… She'd gotten upset after Illya had said… Oh.

"Are… Are you worried that Makoto is going to steal me away and I won't have time for my best friend anymore?"

Miyu blinked. "...Yes. Or that he'd hurt you, or just that something would go wrong and ruin your first date. I know it's not rational-I've met the boy, he's nice, and you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, and I'm happy for you, really, but…" Miyu sighed. "Do you remember, that first day of school after we defeated Berserker?"

"You spent the whole day hugging me and holding my hand," Illya remembered, "then told my friends that they were unnecessary and to stay away from us."

"Yes. Being that possessive upset and angered you," Miyu explained, "I'm still not one hundred percent sure why, but… I've been better about it, right?" Illya nodded. "It was worse when you said that you had a date than it was then and that coupled with my own sudden concerns." Miyu was blushing beet red at this point as she started rambling. "I wasn't able to tell if my concerns were genuine or if it was just my sudden possessive feelings and I was kind of upset at myself for feeling this way after so long and I was afraid that I'd raise these possibly insincere concerns if I spoke with you and risk angering or upsetting you when you should be happy about this and you're very precious to me and-"

Illya cut Miyu off with a hug. "Miyu, I know you. I can understand why you'd feel that way, and you're a good friend so I know you can't have had those thoughts that for bad reasons." Illya pulled back, just a bit, to look Miyu in the eyes. "Besides, you can't help how you feel, can you?"

"No."

"But, next time you get a feeling like that, I'd rather you tell me," Illya continued. "I'd rather have an awkward conversation than spend all day worried about you."

"Alright."

"Are you going to be okay now?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I was feeling better," Miyu said, "but I'm feeling better now than I was before you came over."

"Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

"You can go home," Miyu explained, "get some rest, go on your date tomorrow, have fun, and then come over and tell me how it went." Miyu smiled. "Maybe you could sleep over? If not, we can at least 'hang out' and have 'girl time,' just the two of us. Talking about dates is a girl time thing, right?"

Illya nodded. Sometimes, very rarely, she wanted to strangle her Mama for introducing Miyu to the concept of girl time back during that first summer together. Illya had to explain it several times to clear up Miyu's misconceptions, and Miyu bringing it up once while all their friends had been over had given Mimi ideas.

"Oh, and is Kuro still going out of town with Mimi and Suzaka?" Illya nodded. Her twin was still planning to and Mama was usually rather permissive. "Then you should probably give her mana just in case, so as to have one less thing to worry about."

Illya hadn't thought about that. She just figured that if Chloe needed or thought she'd need extra mana she'd just ask, but it couldn't hurt to make sure.

After a few more moments of hugging, Illya said her goodbyes to her closest friend and went back home-she had to talk with her Mama about staying at Miyu's tomorrow night and talk to her little sister about her mana needs. As she left, she could have sworn that that she heard Miyu talking to Sapphire about something, but it really wasn't any of her business... Ruby had been oddly quiet all day.

 **ARIMGT**

Illya wasn't sure, after how insane her life had gotten ever since meeting Magical Ruby, what she was expecting her first date to be like, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't this. Makoto had met her at the house, come in, introduced himself to Mama and Sella and Lyz, and then taken her into town for an early lunch and a movie. Makoto was very handsome and very nice-actually, he kind of reminded Illya of Shirou-and he was very polite. A perfect gentleman. And so _boring._

It'd started at lunch. They'd talked of course... and had nothing in common. Illya liked watching anime, Makoto barely had time to watch TV. Illya's loved spending time with her friends and... well, she'd called it "adventuring" but made it sound much more mundane that it was. Makoto really only did club activities and various forms of charity and volunteer work. It was admirable that he was so selfless, but the closest thing he had to a hobby, other than the Boy's Wrestling Club, was helping children find their lost pets.

Okay, that wasn't true, he did mention that, when he had time to watch television, he very much enjoyed an American made science fiction show from the nineteen sixties. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Illya didn't know heads or tails about it.

So, basically, while he was nice and good-looking, they didn't have anything in common.

And then there was the movie:

"I'm so sorry," he said as he walked her home. "I didn't realize the movie would be that bad."

"It wasn't that bad," Illya said weekly. It kind of was.

"I read a review of the film," Makoto explained, "it didn't mention how crude the jokes were."

"You should hear some of the jokes my sister tells," Illya said, trying to make the boy feel better, "compared to her sense of humor, those jokes were nothing."

"Why would your sister tell such crude jokes?"

"There's a boy she's trying to fluster," Illya explained, happy to have a less awkward topic. "She doesn't even know his name, she just calls him 'coffee guy' because he's always got a cup on him. He barely ever reacts to anything, so..."

"I guess her obsession is a bit funny," Makoto laughed half-heartedly... "This isn't going to work out is it?"

Illya let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you brought it up. No, I don't think it is. You're nice, and I like you, but..."

"We have absolutely nothing in common," Makoto finished.

"Yeah... I wouldn't mind trying to be friends, if you can find the time, but..."

"I'd like that too... And I hope that this experience won't turn you off dating or anything," Makoto said, "and that you'll find someone who makes you happy."

"I don't think it will," Illya assured him. "I mean, half the point of dating is to find out if you like someone that way, right?"

"Right." The boy agreed. "Of course, you could also ask out people you already know and get along with, but..."

"I don't think any of my friends are interested in me that way." And her closest friends were all girls. Not that was as big a problem as she used to think-she liked boys, but as she got older she had to acknowledge just what was happening when she saw a girl in a cute costume, and giving Chloe mana at least once a week for the last few years had more or less killed any aversion to kissing girls that she may have once had. She still expected to end up with a boy, but she could see herself with a girl... if her friends wouldn't have a field day with it.

"Of course," Illya continued, "I did promise my friend Miyu that I'd have fun on this date, so..."

"That may be a problem." Makoto agreed. "You know, she came to speak with me between classes yesterday."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She told me how you were her first ever friend, and how precious you were to her, and made me promise to, and I'm quoting" the boy cleared his throat. "Take good care of her, be a perfect gentleman, and make her first ever date as pleasant as you can." Makoto gave a genuine smile. "You're very lucky to have a friend who cares about you so much."

"Yeah. I am." Honestly, Illya couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without Miyu... And she didn't want to consider it. She had a good idea of what Miyu's life would have been like if they'd never met, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well," Makoto said, "this is where we part ways." They'd made it back home. Illya said her goodbyes and went in. After the interrogation of how it went by her mother and the maids/honorary big sisters, Illya went up to her room-she had to pick up her pajamas and a change of clothes, she had a sleepover/girl's night to go too.

 **ARIMGT**

Illya and Miyu started having sleepovers shortly after returning from Miyu's home. Sometimes with Chloe, sometimes just the two of them, alternating whose house they slept at. Miyu had needed the extra comfort, the extra normalcy, after going back to _that_ and they'd all enjoyed it so they never broke the habit. Honestly, by now they were probably too old for such things but Miyu had never gotten to do such things when she was little, so was there really anything wrong with indulging her from time to time? Besides, it gave the stoic girl an opportunity to vent her affectionate nature in the privacy of her own home.

Which is why Illya found herself laying in Miyu's large bed with the other girl's arms wrapped tightly around her, pinning her to her best friend as Miyu slept soundly, a smile on her face. Illya was used to it, and normally slept just as soundly while cuddled to her best friend, but she had a lot on her mind tonight.

She was thinking about what Makoto had said earlier, about how some people chose to date friends or other people they'd already known. And about something Miyu had said when they'd talked earlier.

 _"There are infinite upon infinite upon infinite facets of the Kaleidoscope, Illya,"_ Miyu had explained when Illya had asked her about her thoughts on romance. _"I believe that among that vast infinity that for everyone there is at least one person who is perfect for them-someone who understands them, who they can go to with their problems and they'll help, someone whose heart will connect with their's and with whom they can share affection and emotional intimacy without shame. A soulmate. It might take a literal miracle,"_ Miyu continued, _"and you might not know at first, but if you find your soulmate you should count yourself blessed."_

Illya had people like that. Her twin, Chloe, and best friend Miyu. She'd only ever met either of them because of miracles, and she had to admit that she was closer to them than to anyone else.

But they weren't exactly options-Chloe was her sister… well, her clone-er, original self… And legally they were only cousins… And Chloe was kind of her brother too, because of the Archer Card… The point is, Chloe was family and you don't date family. Even if you have to kiss them on the mouth at least once a week or they'll die of mana loss. And Chloe would probably be into it, and... " _Okay,_ " Illya admitted to herself, " _my relationship with Kuro is complicated and I don't like thinking about it._ "

And then there was Miyu. Miyu had been in trouble, and her older brother wished upon the Holy Grail to send her somewhere where she could be safe, make friends, and be happy. And the omnipotent power of the Holy Grail sent Miyu to Illya. Things had been a little rocky at first, but they quickly became the best of friends and had only grown closer over time.

But Miyu wouldn't like Illya like that. Sure, the two girls were very close. And Miyu was very affectionate with Illya, and had said that Illya was the most important person in her life right now, and… Illya had heard Miyu say that she was pretty a couple of times, and Illya did have to admit that Miyu was very cute-enough to flip Illya's switch once or twice, but… Miyu was strange, sometimes. She'd had a sheltered childhood and had been through a lot, so she didn't always understand social norms like not calling the vendor selling overpriced cotton candy a scam artist or the like, so thing's like Miyu being talked into strange situations by using Illya in the argument or her wanting to do odd things because of rumors she heard… That was just normal friendship for Miyu. As were things like feeding each other, or enthusiastic hugs… Okay, Miyu had confessed that cuddling and holding hands with Illya made her feel braver, but still.

Miyu did admittedly get a little possessive at times, and there were some things that were weird even by her standards-why, the night after they'd fought the enforcer Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Illya and Chloe had been so exhausted that they'd both passed out in Illya's bed. When Chloe had explained her exhaustion at school the next day by saying they'd slept together, Miyu had immediately demanded details. It was a bit odd that Miyu had been so interested, but… Wait.

Thinking back to when they were so young, there was… one incident. Illya had been exhausted one night, and thus slept soundly. She and Miyu had monitor duty, however, and Miyu had come over to remind her. Illya had had a pleasant dream and… kissed Miyu while half asleep when the other girl had tried to wake her up.

It'd been an accident, but… Miyu had been understanding once it had been explained, but… _"It's okay, you just startled me… But, if it's what you want, Illya, then I'll do my best."_ Illya had been mortified at the time, from the accident, so she didn't take it seriously, but...

"My best friend has been in love with me since we were kids," Illya said aloud, "and as good as told me to my face… Kuro's right, I am an idiot." Well, a lot of stuff made more sense now.

Miyu wasn't awoken by Illya's quiet outburst… Illya would have to talk to with Miyu in the morning. It was probably going to be awkward, but Illya had said that she'd rather have an awkward conversation that worry, so it wasn't like she could go back on that now. She'd have to come up with a way of bringing it up, but it was late and she needed sleep. She'd figure something out in the morning, and-

"Illya," Miyu said. She was trying to shake Illya awake. "I'd love to sleep in and cuddle with you more, but Chloe is getting back today and we should probably be there when she gets home."

It took Illya a second to realize what was going on, but then she remembered the last few days… and last night, and… Miyu was trying to wake her up. Idea!

Illya sat up, looked at her friend with her best approximation of tired, lidded eyes, and said "morning" before leaning in for a kiss.

It was perfect! Once Illya "woke up," she'd have an excuse to mention the last time this happened and what Miyu had said, and that would segue into a proper conversation about how Miyu really felt about her and they could continue from there and… Miyu was kissing her back.

Well, at least now Illya knew for sure how Miyu felt. She waited for a few moments to let Miyu enjoy it, before pulling back. "Miyu," she said, but Miyu cut her off.

"I'm sorry!" The other girl said all of a sudden. "But, you kissed me and… I really like you and I've been pining for so long."

"Miyu."

"But this isn't how I wanted you to find out and I took advantage of you and now I've ruined everything!"

" _Miyu._ "

"Please tell me we can still be friends, plea-"

"Miyu!" Illya shouted. "It's okay. I was awake the whole time. I did it on purpose."

Miyu seemed to calm but now she looked so confused. "What?"

"Last night," Illya began, "I got to thinking, about us… About what you said about soulmates, and I remembered some of the things that you said and did and figured it out."

"You..."

"Yeah," Illya continued, "Well, I wasn't sure, but I remembered what you said the last time we kissed, and… Well, this kind of confirms it." Illya gave a nervous smile. "So you don't have to worry about me 'finding out this way.' And, I'm sorry it took me so long… and that I didn't think this through just now."

"Think things through?" Miyu, it seemed, was kind of in a daze.

"I figured that before we could do anything else, we'd need to… talk about it, you know." Illya wasn't sure if this was more or less awkward that she was expecting. She wasn't blushing yet, but Miyu was starting too. "And I figured that if we 'accidentally' kissed again, we could talk about the first time and what you said then, but… It was stupid and I'm sorry." Illya blinked. "And yes, we're still friends."

Miyu let out a sigh of relief. "So," she said, "now you know."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to tell you," Miyu began, "but I could never find the words. I thought that maybe if I hugged you just right you'd be able to understand, but..."

"It's okay," Illya assured her. "I know now." Illya blinked. "You're not gonna stop with the hugs, are you?"

Miyu shook her head. "Look," she said, "If you'd like, we can pretend this never happened." She turned away from Illya. "As much as I want… I… I very strongly value your friendship and want you to be happy. Being friends is enough."

Illya responded by coming up behind Miyu and giving her a hug. "It's okay, you can't help how you feel… Actually, a lot of stuff makes more sense now." Like how upset Miyu had gotten on Friday, for one. "But, I've been thinking, and..." Illya paused for a second. "If it's what you want, Miyu, then I'll do my best."

Miyu looked back to Illya with a look of confusion on her face, but then her eyes widened in understanding. Slowly, the girl's mouth spread into a large open mouth smile. She let out a nervous laugh, and asked "Really?"

"Yeah," Illya said with a smile, "really." Things got awkwardly quiet for a second.

"Um," Miyu asked, "now what?"

Illya shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Would you like to kiss again?"

"Yes!" Miyu got up and sat down in a less awkward position before leaning forward. Illya leaned to meet her, but then suddenly: "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"This is really real?"

Illya sighed. "Yes, Miyu. It's real. I promise."

"Okay." And again, the two girls leaned forward and again the dark haired girl called "wait!"

"Miyu?"

"Illya, if we're a couple," the brown eyed girl asked, "Are we still friends?"

The albino chuckled. That was such a Miyu question to ask. "Yes, Miyu. You're still my best friend. Now, do you have any other questions or concerns?"

"No." Miyu smiled, apparently happy that this was finally happening, and for a third time to two girls leaned into each other, eyes closed, getting close enough to feel each other's breath, their lips barely touching, and then…

The door flew open. "Illya?" Came the voice of the albino's dark-skinned twin. "Mama said you were over here. You are never gonna believe what..." Illya opened her eyes and moved them to look at the door. Chloe stopped talking the second she saw the two girls and the position they were in. "Never mind. You tell me about your weekend first." The girl blinked. "But first, it's Sunday right?"

Unsure of what else to do, the two girls nodded in unison. "And you just did this just this morning, right? Not yesterday?" Another nod. "I need to call Mimi, and Suzaku, Nanaki, and Tatsuko, and Miss Taiga, and Lyz, and tell them all that I won the bet."

Chloe then walked away.

"Miyu," Illya began, "I'm sorry but I think that the mood-" Illya was cut off by Miyu quickly kissing her.

"I love you, Illya."


	4. An Open Letter to the Magus Association

Assuming that Bazzet wasn't lying when she spoke of reports, her superiors in the Magus Association know about the Class card inside Chloe

So, at least in the timeline based on the assumptions I've made, something like this has happened.

 _Dear Magus Association._

 _As a father, one is both proud and saddened when his children prove capable of fending for themselves, and as a father of two wonderful girls and a fine young man, I am no exception. However, there are some things that a father never wants his children to have to do, and some things that a father must do for the good of his family, even if his children wouldn't approve of it or believe that they can take care of it themselves._

 _I don't know which faction is doing it, but if one more person shows up trying to kill my children to harvest a mystic code from one of them, I swear to God I'll fly up to London and start shooting random magi until I hit the one in charge of this mess. You know what I did to the Einzberns, and they were family. You're not. Think about it._

 _Sincerely, The Magus Slayer._

 _PS. Enclosed is a matchbox containing the remains of the last magus to try and harm my family._

 _PPS. If a certain young lady reads this, write more often. My girls miss you._


	5. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

"...And I don't think it's even possible for someone to only technically be a miko in the first place." Miyu finished explaining. The two girls were sitting on Illya's bed.

"Okay, okay," Illya said, I get it. That had been a strange conversation that Illya had had with her girlfriend(and wasn't that still a strange thought?) "Um, Miyu?"

"Yes, my beloved Illya?" Miyu replied.

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Of course," Miyu said with a smile.

Illya took a moment to carefully think of how to go about this. "Have people given you some… Strange looks, lately?"

Miyu looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think another girl was checking me out while changing for gym class the other day," Miyu admitted bluntly, "but I told her that I was in a dedicated monogamous relationship with the most amazing young woman in the world," she finished more warmly, with a big smile.

Illya blushed at the compliment. "Uh, that's kind of what we need to talk about." Illya sighed. "I know that you're super happy that we're together now and want everyone to know it, and I don't really mind, but maybe you should tone it down a little?" Illya gave a sheepish smile. "People seem like they're getting the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I mean, it was cute at first," Illya said quickly. Admittedly Illya was actually a little embarrassed with how open Miyu was, but by now Illya knew how Miyu's mind worked. "But people are talking, and they seem to think that you're hiding something or trying to compensate for something."

"I don't understand," Miyu said in monotone.

Illya groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay, like remember how, about a week after we got together, you kissed me in the middle of a crowded hallway to get that boy to stop trying to ask you out?"

"Yes," Miyu replied. "And our inexplicable fan clubs both expanded that day."

"Well," Illya said while trying to stay on topic, "some people seem to think that we're not actually together, but that we're just faking it to get people to leave you alone."

Miyu's eyes narrowed. "That's not… How can they…?"

"And other people seem to think that I'm manipulating or abusing you," Illya explained awkwardly.

"Huh?" Miyu gasped, "but, you'd never… How can? Why?"

"Because, apparently, people who don't know you don't believe that you're being genuine when you talk about how much you love me," Illya tried to explain, "some other people think you're cheating on me."

"I'd never!"

"I know," Illya said, "I know." Illya leaned in and hugged Miyu. "but most people don't know you as well as I do, or don't know me as well as you do, so they don't understand that we'd never do those things or why you're so open about our relationship."

"Why is it even any of their business?" Mitu asked bitterly. "What gives people to right to spread and share rumors about us?"

Illya blinked. "Miyu, when we were eleven you tried to climb into a cramped bathtub with me because you heard a rumor that taking a bath with me was good luck."

"I suppose I did," Miyu admitted with a small smile.

"Rumours and stuff is just part of being human," Illya said, bringing them back on topic. "And right now we're the most interesting thing to talk about. Eventually, they'll get bored and something else will catch their attention."

Miyu didn't answer with words, but she snuggled up close to Illya for a more intimate hug.

"I wouldn't have minded so much," Illya continued, "if they were just talking, but every so often someone gives me a dirty look and it's only a matter of time before someone tries to ask one of us what's going on, and… honestly, I figure that you'd be more upset if you stumbled into it on your own than if you'd heard it from me, so..."

"Okay."

"So… Maybe until the rumors die down a little, you should maybe lay off on the 'my beloved' stuff," Illya suggested. "Just a little bit," Illya said with her pinched fingers held up. Honestly, now that she thought about it, Illya wasn't sure if Miyu had referred to her as anything but 'my beloved Illya' since they'd gotten together.

"I guess," Miyu said.

"At least in public," Illya amended. "When we're alone, or maybe just with people who understand, then you can call me whatever you want," Illya let go of Miyu and looked her in the eye with a warm smile, "mein kostbares Kätzchen."

"I really love you a lot, Illya."

"I love you too, Miyu."

And then the two girls kissed. Gently at first, but soon more passionately. Five minutes later, Illya was flat on her back with a tongue in her mouth when she noticed that her door was wide open and her twin was staring at her.

"Mmmph!" She tried to exclaim.

Miyu let up, a brief look of worry on her face until she, too, noticed Chloe. "Good afternoon, Kuro," she greeted like it was perfectly normal to find her girlfriend's magical-clone-slash-original-self spying on them making out.

"K-kuro," a blushing Illya said as she sat up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you called Miyu 'my precious kitten,' " the dark twin said with a cat-like grin. "You two are so adorable."

Within mere moments, Illya had crossed the room and was bopping her sister over the head with a pillow, babbling something about Chloe being a voyeur and a pervert for spying on something private.

"This scenario feels familiar," Miyu said with her usual deadpan. "Oh. Kuro, I've been meaning to thank you."

"For what?" Chloe questioned as she raised a hand to shield herself from her sister's assault.

"Illya is a rather skilled kisser," Miyu explained. "I can't help but feel that her regularly providing you with mana over these past years has given her ample opportunity to practice."

"Anyway," Chloe said, "Mama needs to talk to us, you and me" she gestured to herself and Illya, "about something."

"Okay," Illya said.

And so the two sisters went downstairs, with Miyu following due to a lack of anything else to do, to find Irisviel von Einzbern standing in the living room. Iris proceeded to run at the three girls and grab them all in a giant hug, as though she hadn't seen the two of them within the last hour. The maids, Sella and Lysette, were sweeping the dining room and lounging on the couch, respectively.

"Illya, Chloe," Irisviel said playfully, "I've got good news, more good news, and some bad news."

"Huh? Mama, what's going on?" Illya asked with a hint of concern.

"Oh, it's nothing major," Irisviel reassured as she released her children from her hug, "but Shirou is coming home for a few days, starting the day after Valentine's day, and he's bringing a guest so he's going to need his old room back." Shirou was coming home!? "But… Your father is getting back from his business in France the next day," Illya made a note to avoid international news for a few days, "so Chloe can't sleep with me like when she was younger."

"I don't think there's enough room in Illya's bed for two people to sleep comfortably," Chloe said. Then, suddenly, the look on her face became quite mischievous. "In fact, I'm not sure how Illya and Miyu can manage to do it when Miyu stays over."

Illya blushed. "K-kuro!" she stammered, "why do you have to go and say it like that!?"

"Actually, now that I think about it," Chloe continued, "if Shirou's bringing a guest then one room might not be enough. Miyu," she said as turned to the stoic girl, "you wouldn't mind letting Illya and I crash at your place for a few days, would you?"

"My home is always open to Illya," Miyu said without hesitation.

From the dining room, Sella called out: "I don't think that's a goo-"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Irisviel interrupted. "Thank you, Miyu."

'It's really no problem," Miyu replied.

"Now, Illya, Chloe, your brother gets here the day after Valentine's Day, so you have a little time to get ready. Oh, and that reminds me," Iris said before getting behind Illya and Miyu and hugging them from behind so that their faces were touching her own. "It's going to be your first Valentine's Day as a couple, isn't it? You two should make sure you do something extra special."

"Something extra special..." Miyu said quietly. Then she gasped. "I know just the thing!"

As Miyu freed herself from Irisviel's grasp, Illya's blood ran cold. "Miyu, I-"

"Oh no, Illya, I can't tell you," Miyu said in a complete misunderstanding of Illya, "it would ruin the surprise. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go home early today, I need to make sure I have everything I need. I'll see you tomorrow," Miyu finished. Then she kissed Illya on the cheek and left, leaving Illya stunned in her mother's embrace.

"...Mama," Illya said slowly, "why did you have to encourage her!? Am I the only one who remembers what happened when she panicked and over prepared for our first date?"

Chloe shuddered, and with a look of wide-eyed horror simply declared that: "It was like a zombie movie starring an Idol. And that was _before_ the actual zombies showed up."

"And now I have to worry about whatever over the top things she's planning now," Illya complained.

"...And I'm still not sure which members of the first date protection Squad found out about Magecraft that day..."

"Oopsie," and a giggle hidden by her hand was the only response that Irisviel gave, and a pit formed in Illya's stomach as she realized that her mother had done it on purpose.

"...I almost died of mana deprivation twice with how many arrows I projected. Suzuka is a terrible emergency mana battery…"

 **Valentine's Day**

Miyu had somehow managed to contain what it was that she was doing for the few days between formulating them and had even managed to convince everyone that Illya should start spending the night a day early, so there Illya was, walking across the street to her girlfriend's massive manor for their first Valentine's Day afternoon together as a couple.

She simply let herself, in as she was used to, and called out: "Miyu!?"

"Coming!" the other girl called back. Moments later, Miyu had appeared, but she wasn't what Illya was expecting. She's foregone her normal hair clips in favor of having her long, dark hair pulled back into a tail, and in place of her traditional blouse and slacks, Miyu was wearing…

...A maid's uniform. Not, like a fetishy maid's uniform, not an impractically skimpy french maid outfit, but a proper, practical _adorable_ maid's uniform, not unlike the one that Miyu wore when she worked part-time for Luvia.

And like that, a switch flipped in Illya and the next thing she knew, all of her concerns about the evening had fled from her mind and she had Miyu pinned to the ground.

"I knew you'd like it," Miyu said happily. "I have one in my room for you, too."

Illya was undressed in Miyu's room within a minute. As she gently picked up and admired the super-cute outfit before her brain caught up with her and she started to wonder why Miyu was bringing out the uniforms now.

"Miyu?" Illya asked when her girlfriend entered the room, "what is it that you have planned that needs maid uniforms?"

"Nothing," Miyu answered. "The real surprise is in the kitchen. It's just, I know you like maid uniforms."

"Oh, okay." Illya finished putting on her uniform and then the two matching girls walked, hand in hand, to the manor's kitchen.

Upon the counter were slabs of cooking chocolate, a canister of cocoa powder, butter, some kind of juice, and an extract of some sort. While Illya looked it all over, Miyu retrieved a container of cream from her refrigerator.

"Miyu? What is this?"

"Did your brother teach you about what food and cooking could mean, for the people you care about?" Miyu asked. "My brother taught me how to cook, and told me that cooking was love-that one of the best ways to show your love for someone was to cook something special for them, or to share a meal together." Illya nodded. Her brother, her own Shiro, had told her something similar. "And the tradition for Valentine's day is for girls to make or purchase chocolates to be given to their loved ones, but we're both girls." Miyu gestured to a sheet of paper that Illya hadn't noticed. "I have a recipe for authentic chocolate truffles made from scratch that I haven't gotten a chance to use yet. I had to make some substitutions, because it's very difficult for someone our age to get liquor on short notice, even for cooking, but I figured that maybe the best way to make our first Valentine's Day as a couple together special would be if we shared chocolates that we made together with our own hands." Miyu gave an awkward smile, "Is that okay?"

Illya smiled back. After everything she'd been worried about, this? "This is just perfect, Miyu," she said as she closed the distance for a warm hug that Miyu eagerly returned.


	6. It was too early in the day for this

"Why doesn't Opal ever call me!?"

Illya blinked awake. Slowly she sat up and checked her clock.

It was a good hour before she ever wanted to be up on a Saturday.

Slowly, deliberately, she climbed out of bed and stumbled her way to the sliding glass door that separated her room from the balcony. She slid the door open just in time to hear Ruby speaking again.

"Every time she calls about her mission, she always calls you Sapphire. Why can't I be the one that little sister calls to talk to?"

Sapphire sighed. "Big sister, you never got along with Opal. She calls me about her mission in the Bet reality becuase I don't talk down to her."

Ruby perked. "Oh, that's it. She's jealous!"

"That wasn't what I meant-" Ruby cut Sapphire off.

"It's so obvious. She was searching for a master for years," Ruby said while staring up and to the right. "It's obvious that she must have just settled for the first girl with barely decent magic circuits, she probably lacks the grace and poise to be a proper magical girl. Not like my Illya, who even as she rapidly approaches eighteen has retained the perfect slight frame to pull off the luxurious pink dress I provide her with."

This was Ruby's way of saying that Illya had not inherited her mother's figure. Illya hadn't been happy when she'd learned that her nature as a second generation Homunculous meant she'd have... Issues, with aging, but at least she could still pass for her actual age. Could you imagine being eighteen years old and still looking ten? That would be an absolute nightmare.

"Ruby," Sapphire said, "Opal's master defeated a dragon twice."

"The _same_ dragon twice," Ruby corrected. "She wasn't able to finish the job the first time, who says she did it the second time?" Ruby harrumphed. "My Master beat Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, after he absorbed the Holy Grail."

As neither Kaleidostick noticed Illya, she closed the door and left her bedroom for Shirou-Kuro's room. Shirou had moved out years ago but she still sometimes thought of the room as his.

Chloe had spent the night with Mimi and Suzuka, working on a school project. Illya would get her last hour of sleep in Chloe's bed, away from Ruby and Sapphire.

Ten minutes later, Illya was woken up for the second time by the banging of a fist on a door and her sister calling her name.

Once more, Illya climbed out of bed. She stumbled into the hallway to her own bedroom door and placed a hand on Kuro's shoulder.

"Ahh!" The darker twin exclaimed. Then she turned around. "Illya!? There. First, I need mana."

"Seriously?" Illya said incredulously, "I just gave you mana yesterday."

"Stuff happens!" Was Kuro's only response. "After that, we need to go back in time and stop Suzuka from introducing Mimi to BL."

"...You know Kuro, I'm starting to doubt your stories about weird Yaoi related magic stuff happening around Mimi. It only ever happens when you're alone with her." Illya sighed. "If you're doing stuff with her, just say it."

Kuro blushed. "We only dated for a week!"

Illya's eye twitched. Kuro was the last person in the world who got to blush from a question like that.

"But seriously," Kuro continued without waiting for Illya's response, "I do need you to top off my mana supply..."

Illya responded by leading Kuro back to her room. "Okay. I'm going to give you mana. I'm going to crash in your bed. You're not gonna do anything weird while I'm asleep, and in an hour or two you're gonna explain what happened."

Illya shook her head. It was too early in the day for this.


	7. An Artsy Drable

"...Backbone connected to the, smart-watch. The smart-watch connected to the, pancreas, the pancreas connected to the, dog-brains," and Bonesaw hummed the end of the verse.

Crawler's voice made the warehouse the Nine were hidden in rumble. "Trying to sleep."

"I'll be done soon!" The child cheerfully chirped back. "It's just a little bit more tweaking and part one will be done... I'm gonna need a lot of sugar for the next part though."

"Why do you... No. I don't care." The whole time, Crawler never even opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... so excited! If we get my recruit I'll have something I've been wanting For-Ev-Ver! You know how it is," Bonesaw continued, "remember that time Eidolon transmuted your blood into napalm?"

Yeah. He remembered it. He slept well that night. "Fine. Just hurry up. And keep it down."

"Okay!" And Bonesaw finished phase one of her art project in silence.

AN: A little preview of what's to come in the main story.


End file.
